lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Hobbit
, a Hobbit]] , an elderly Hobbit]] Hobbits were an ancient mortal race. Although their exact origins are unknown, they were initially found in much of the north of Middle-earth and down the Vales of Anduin. At the start of the Third Age, Hobbits moved north and west. Most of their race eventually founded the land of the Shire in TA 1601 (Third Age). Age and Appearance Most Hobbits lived longer than Men, a race which they were clearly related to. The average lifespan of a Hobbit was 100 years, sometimes living until they were 130 years old. The time at which a young Hobbit matured and was accepted as an adult was 33, as compared to a Man's 21 years. Thus, a Hobbit 50 years old would only be middle-aged. The most distinguishing feature of a Hobbit was their short stature. They were smaller than Dwarves and were usually between two and four feet in height. With the gradual passing of time, Hobbits became even shorter. By the Third Age, they were usually less than three feet tall. Hobbits' ears were slightly pointed and their furry feet had leathery soles, resulting in most members of their race never wearing shoes. They also had the ability to walk without making any noise. Hobbits were skilled listeners and had good eyesight. Although they were inclined to be fat and did not hurry unnecessarily, they were also nimble and deft in their movements. The Hobbits who lived in the Shire dressed in bright colours and were fond of yellow and green. Their hair was usually bright golden brown. Culture Most Hobbits enjoyed farming, food, ales, parties and the giving and receiving of presents. They were usually friendly and happy-go-lucky, although they were often shy of Men. Hobbits like a quiet, normal, and peaceful life, which is why Gandalf was frowned upon sometimes, because he brought adventure to Bilbo, and of course many of them had seen him returning from his long journey to the Misty Mountains (The journey told of in The Hobbit) with his steed laden with great chests of gold. That Gandalf is trouble, they say. They also have the habit of smoking pipe weed. History Hobbits are known to have originated somewhere in the Valley of the Anduin River. During their early history, there were three subspecies of Hobbit. *The Harfoots were the most common Hobbits. They were smaller and shorter than the other kinds and had browner skin. They did not grow beards or wear boots. They were skilled with their hands and feet and preferred hillsides and highlands to live in. In ancient times, they had frequent contact with the Dwarves of Middle-earth and lived in the foothills of the mountains for a long time. While the other varieties of Hobbits were still in the Wilderland, the Harfoots moved west, travelling across Eriador as far as Weathertop. *The Stoors often chose to live near water or on flat land. They were broader and heavier in build than the other Hobbits and their feet and hands were larger. They were the most reluctant variety of Hobbit to leave the River Anduin, where some Stoors continued to stay. Others travelled west after the Harfoots and followed the River Loudwater southward. Many of the Stoors settled between Tharbad and the borders of Dunland before they continued north. *The Fallohides, who preferred trees and woodland, were the least common variety of Hobbits. They had fairer skin and hair and were taller and slimmer than the others. They also had better relations with the Elves of Middle-earth, were more skilled with language and song, and preferred hunting to killing. They crossed the mountains north of Rivendell and then followed the River Hoarwell. Although the Hobbits took different routes west, they eventually arrived in a land between the River Baranduin (which they renamed the Brandywine) and the Weather Hills. There, they founded many settlements, and the divisions between the varieties of Hobbits began to blur. By TA 3001, the Hobbits of the Shire included families of Bagginses, Boffins, Tooks, Brandybucks, Grubbs, Chubbs, Hornblowers, Bolgers, Bracegirdles, and Proudfoots. Originally, Fallohides were often found as leaders among clans of the other Hobbits. Around the year TA 1600, two Fallohide brothers, Marcho and Blanco, decided to journey across the River Brandywine and settle on the other side. Large groups of Hobbits followed them, and most of their former territory was depopulated. The Hobbits who had left called their new home the Shire. The Hobbits of the Shire originally swore their allegiance to the last Kings of Arnor. However, after the Battle of Fornost, the kingdom of Arnor was destroyed. To replace the king's authority and leadership, the Hobbits elected their first Thain of the Shire, Bucca of the Marish, from among their own chieftains. The Thain was responsible for mustering the Shire-Moot and -Muster, and leading the Hobbitry-in-Arms in emergency situations. However, conflict rarely threatened the Hobbits of the Shire, and the Thain usually had no need to exercise his authority. Names The name "Hobbit" is derived from the Rohirric word Holbytla, a word which means "Hole-builder". In the original Common Speech, the name was Kuduk (Hobbit), derived from the actual Rohirric kûd-dûkan (hole dweller). Another Common Speech word for Hobbits is "Halflings", a name translated from the Sindarin word, Periannath (Perian for singular). Hobbits were originally referred to as halflings by Dúnedain, a tall group of Men. Although "halflings" was used to refer to the race's small stature, Hobbits find the word slightly offensive, as they do not believe they are 'half' of anything. Certainly, they do not use the term to refer to themselves. Category:Races Category:Hobbits